vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexariel Winternote
In a cold Winterspring spot lived a family that took on the name of Winternote. They've been around since near the beginning of the Kal'Dorei race. The entire family has adapted to the climate inside of the snow-covered lands of Winterspring. The family accustomed themselves to a great appreciation and harmony with the Frostsabers that reside there. At the beginning, any Frostsaber that gives birth to a handful of cubs, the cubs are assigned to a family member and is forced to be together with it for eternity. The two sisters that was born were Nym'phala and Lexariel who were fraternal twins. They were assigned a couple of cubs, Lexariel's had some imperfections on it. The Frostsaber was smaller than some, claws not as big, and bigger fangs than most of the babies. Nym'phala's was the most famous and honored for the perfection her saber had, muscles, color, coat, everything. When Lexariel was born she had light blue eyes, her family thought some of it, but not much. After hearing on some of the war happening in Ashenvale, Lexariel left her home with a packed bag with a couple of gold coins and some food and drink. Lexariel when towards the Goblin base setup inside Winterspring and took a Hippogryph to the city of Darnassus hoping for some training. She flew over Felwood, the disgusting smell of corruption and Demons filled around the small passage. Flying towards Darnassus she also when over Ashenvale, a few sentinels could've been seen fighting back the Orcs of the Horde, this made Lexariel more excited. The Hippogryph made a stop at Teldrassil, or crown of the earth. The Hippogryph layed its hooves on the rickety brown dock looking bridge and the Hippogryph watcher let out a,”Ishnu-ala”. Tara just nodded in return and began running towards the city of Darnassus, she didn't know where to begin. Lexariel stepped into the great tree and was eventually teleported to the ancient city. Walking on the inside was the easiest, getting to know the city was the hardest. Lexariel began to walk around, guards would let out a "Ishnu-ala." almost every pass she lets by, a smile and nod is always returned. Lexariel's astonishment kept her mouth shut, she began to continue walking around. She looked up at a tree, it had a Hawk with leaves for the feathers on its wings flying down upon a bear that had it's paws rooted, “What nice architecture...” Lexariel kept on staring at it, a Treant walked up to her and grabbed her arm, its dry, brown, splinter hands could've been felt. Lexariel let out a small leap and looked at him with a tilted head, she asked him “Hmm?” in Darnassian. He pulled her in front of the tree and a bunch of bankers could've been seen guarding lots of gold. The Treant let go and wandered off, on to the bridge and eventually dissapered over the fog of the horizon. Lexariel walked up to the bankers and asked, “Is there a spot where I can find a map?” The bankers chuckeld a bit, “I remember my first time.” He handed her a map and layed it in her hands, she opened it up and walked off. She sat on the side of the stoned, leaf covered bridge and began to study the map of Darnassus, trying to understand where every spot is and what it is. Looking at the map for a few more times, Lexariel stood up and began to walk around more. She pointed to every part of Darnassus and named it trying to remember where it all was. Tara looked in her backpack, it was open. Her baby cub was inside of it and ate everything, except the gold. Lexariel picked him up and out of the backpack and walked towards the Stable Master, “Excuse me ma'am, can you watch my Saber for a few minutes? It's kind of important.” “Of course.... For a fee.” The stable master responded. Tara asked, “How much?” “A couple of silver an hour, so, two silver.” She said. “I only have gold...” Lexariel exclaimed. The stable master thought for a few minutes and took out a small bag filled of silver, “Give me the gold and I will give you this bag of 98 silver,” Lexariel returned, “Sure... I guess?” She grabbed the bag and reached over the cub, Lexariel walked around and placed the gold in her backpack. Lexariel continued walking around and studied the whole entire city scape, walking and walking is all she did that day. Lexariel walked into one of the Inns as the Innkeeper and the assistant were yapping at each other. “I need a room..” Lexariel said loudly, the Innkeeper walked up to her, the gaze of her ember eyes made Lexariel really uncomfortable, “Sure thing, 10 silver.” Months later, Lexariel joined the archers of Silverwing and was apart of the defense. She obtained new armor and her Frostsaber became her new mount she rode around, Lexariel had no name for her and she created a name, she named her Star. The Frostsaber had no armor yet, it was white with a strip of dark blue running down her back. Star had a brown leather sattle on her back, Star loved to be rode only by people she could trust, Star is friendly everyone unless you do something to make her angry then she will attack, Lexariel and Star bonded like sisters. During her training of becoming a better Archer, Lexariel continued to sent letters to her family in Winterspring. This costed a lot of silver per letter and she never got written back. Tara ignored it like nothing was happening and just continued to write letters.... Months after months passed, the same thing happened over and over. Lexariel was transferred to the front-lines of Ashenvale days later, she had a new leader of her group; she didn't like her one bit. Every time Lexariel did a very good thing for her group or had the victory kill; The leader did nothing to reward her, not even a “good job” or “nice shot.” Lexariel found it to be really unfair. Once in an encampment, Lexariel loaded 3 bows at once and shot three of the Furbolgs, her bows had a silver tip with a wooden back and a small block on the back of it to cling to the bow. This was when the Cataclysmic events were driving the Furbolgs mad, a encampment of Night elves huddled up inside the Chiefs hut. The group of Archers were standing where the group of Furbolgs began to charge, their brown fur blowing in the wind and not bugging them one bit. Star was guarding the entrance of the hut just incase of Furbolgs getting around the Archers, they all loaded their bows and waited for the Furbolgs to become close enough for a shot. The Furbolgs appeared closer and closer, the Archers released slaying most of them. A few others Archers grabbed their swords and quickly ran towards the remaining Furbolgs, they began to battle with swords and eventually the Furbolgs had fallen and the Kal'Dorei were victorious. There were many other battles that happened in this sequence, but with many other creatures like animals, Demons, and even elementals. After a few weeks of battling, the group was called to a meeting. The leader of it stood there with a grin on her purple face and her blue robe dragging behind her on the wooden floor. The Archers stood at attention, all of them were rewarded a golden medal, the medal had COURAGE on it with a pin to stick it on your leather armor with; the Leader handed Tara's hers in a rude way, pushing onto her and quickly walking off, Lexariel was pissed. Lexariel quickly ran to the outside of Ashenvale, she was holding her backpack on her back and she had Star with her, she hopped on quickly and charged off into the forests of Ashenvale very disappointed and saddened. Lexariel hopped off and layed on her saber bawling in tears a bit, not a hole lot. Her saber began to lick her face trying to get her in a better mood, but it did no good. Lexariel took out her notepad and began to write to her family again, it had all her emotions and feelings upon it. A small gush of wind could've been heard, and the sound of leaves blowing in the wind began to be heard. Lexariel looked around on where the noise was coming from and nothing could've been seen. Star closed her eyes not minding it, sort of like she knew that it was nothing. A woman like figure could've been seen in the leaves, it stood infront of Tara and it seems like it was looking down to her. Whispers were heard, “Everything Is okay... Close your eyes and sleep.” Lexariel shut her eyes and did as it said. The leaves faded very quickly and the gushing winds stop sounding. The next day, Lexariel awakened. The tree has a while glowing crescent moon on it, so did the next tree and the next. Lexariel walked up and tried to touch it. The moon dispersed in white little particles and floated to the dark, moon-lit sky. Star rose up and Lexariel began to follow the path of moons, riding the saber. The moons ended at a tree, behind the tree was a loud yelp. Tara hopped off and walking behind the tree, a wounded Hippogryph hatchling was seen laying there, the wings bleeding. Lexariel opened and dumped out her backpack, she looked for a type of bandage to cover the wing for the time being. Lexariel found nothing but some sleepwear, food and drink, and a paper and pencil. Tara grabbed the sleep wear and told Star, “Rip apart.” Star grabbed the sleepwear and began to tear it into big clumps of pieces. Lexariel grabbed a few clumps and wrapped it around the wing of the Hippogryph, she put the Hippogryph inside her backpack and left it open and tried to make as much space as possible. Star stretched out her legs, Lexariel hopped on and placed the backpack tied on the sattle of Star. Lexariel looked up then back down then up again. She saw the path continuing with Crescent moons, she began to ride following them. They led to a boat about to leave, the boat was to Darnassus. Lexariel entered onto it was her saber and the yelping sounds of the Hippogryph, she boat took off. After 3 days of travel, they landed on the dock. Lexariel hopped on her saber and quickly ran over the rickety brown bridge from before and entered the tree of Teldrassil, or crown of the earth. Moons kept appearing and lead to the Temple of the Moon, Lexariel looked up and wondered “What in Elune am I doing here?” She tied up Star and Star layed down, Lexariel took her backpack inside with her Hatchling. She walked up to one of the Priestess' and asked, “What's all these signs for? And why did they lead me to a Hatchling?” The Priestess stood up and put her purple, soft hands on Lexariels' shoulder, “It's time for your training, the Hatchling was a test to see what you would do the nature... You passed. I will take him to the Hatcher to fix him up, in good time he may be yours....” Lexariel was trained as a Priestess, the training went well and she was a very well Thero'shan to her Shan'do. Lexariel acquried powers and her Saber was giving white armor with moons on the sides. The hatchling grew up and became Lexariels' as well. Lexariel now stands inside the temple praising Elune and visiting her family in Winterspring at any chance she can. Sometime she is called to arms as well, she gets her staff ready and her bow as well, prepared for anything. Character belongs to: Grizzlow